inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Einamu
Einamu (エイナム) is a forward of Protocol Omega, later of Protocol Omega 2.0, as of Episode 7, Team A5 and later for Protocol Omega 3.0, and finally a member of El Dorado Team 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *''"Medieval looking striker. His loyalty always belongs to Alpha."'' Apperance He has tan hair and has light purple eyes. He wears the Protocol Omega soccer uniform. Some bangs of his hair falls over his forehead. While under to control of Zanark, he hairs raises up but like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 gains blue hair, red eyes, and zaged eyebrowes. Plot The Beginning He appeared in Episode 1 with the rest of his team. In the Episode 5, he was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0, after Protocol Omega have been defeated by Raimon. In Episode 6, he hurt Ichino by kicking him. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 won with 11-0 and they brainwashed Raimon. In the Episode 7, he called some members of Protocol Omega 2.0, to create Team A5, the special force team of Alpha. He played against Raimon and used Shoot Command 06 to score a goal to Team A5, breaking Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. In Episode 8, when Raimon disappeared, he was seen talking to Beta. Later, he attacked Raimon again but they lost and left. In Episode 10, he is shown with Protocol Omega 2.0. Both Kuosu and Reiza passed the ball directly to him instead of Beta, and he shoots a goal with Shoot Command 06. He was about to use Shoot Command 06 again, but Beta appeared from behind him and stole the ball from him. Sengoku Era In Episode 15, he and the others members of Protocol Omega 2.0 impersonated Imagawa Yoshimoto's vassals. France Era In Episode 18, he became a member of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates are defeated by Zanak Abalonic and Mixi Maxed with him, being, in the process, placed under his command. In Episode 20, he and his teammates are seen engaging a match against Raimon. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone In order to recruit Einamu, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Kuosu (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa's beach) *'Player': Reiza (Protocol Omega's Community Master at Okinawa's beach) *'Photo': Round Table (King Arthur's castle) After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 147 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 129 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Spring Arrow' *'SK Kick Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'DF Sargasso' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Tactics AX3' (with Reiza and Alpha) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Abalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Abalonic' **'SH Ogre Blade' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' Category:Wood Characters Category:Protocol Omega Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:El Dorado Category:Mixi Max User Category:Forwards Category:Team A5 Category:Boys Category:El Dorado Team 02